Ne Me Laisse Pas
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: OS Huddy - Spoiler 5x06 - Pourquoi se sent-il toujours obligé de fuir ?


**Disclaimers** : I do not own anything, et gnagnagna...  
**Spoiler **: 5x06 "_Joy_"  
**Commentaires** : J'ai eu envie de poster, ça m'a pris comme ça...  
J'ai cogité toute une nuit, et voilà. 2000 mots. Merci Shore de nous faire languir ! ( mais pas trop hein, faut pas déconner non plus ! )  
Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Ne me laisse pas**

Elle fixait le mur jaune fraichement repeint, assise à même le sol. Ses yeux la brulaient. Parfois elle était secouée par des crises de larmes incontrôlables, parfois elle se contentait de contempler le vide. Le vide. La chambre vide qui resterait éternellement vide.  
Elle n'osait pas tourner la tête vers le berceau rempli de peluches à sa gauche. Joy n'y dormirait pas.  
Elle se leva et passa au salon. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et revit House la narguer. Toute la journée, il l'avait titillée. Provoquée. Il avait renversé du vomi de bébé sur son haut, jeté la lampe de son bureau au sol et réclamé une foutue autorisation pour une greffe de rein au moment où elle avait enfin pu prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Il l'avait chamboulée. Elle avait eu beau faire la fière en clamant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, elle avait flanché.

_« You son of a bitch ! When I was getting a baby, you told me I'd suck as a mother. Now that I've lost it, you told me I'd be great as a mother. Why do you need to negate everything ? »_

_« I don't know... »_

Il l'avait embrassée. Erreur, _ils_ s'étaient embrassés : elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Au contraire...  
Et il était parti. Murmurant un _' Good night. ' _et la laissant avec ses doutes et ses larmes._  
' Bonne nuit. '_  
Qu'allait elle faire cette nuit ? Pleurer dans la chambre de Joy et en vouloir à mort au diagnosticien parce qu'il l'avait abandonnée dans sa grande maison vide ? S'il avait voulu la réconforter, c'était raté.  
House, réconforter ?  
Totalement incompatible.  
Il avait réussi à l'achever, oui...  
_' Bonne nuit. ' _Il était drôle...

Elle se laissa glisser sur le parquet et pleura bruyamment. Personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Peu importait.  
Il lui avait rappelé qu'elle était seule et célibataire à 40 ans passés. Elle avait brillamment accompli sa vie professionnelle. Elle était à la tête d'un grand hôpital. Son compte en banque affichait 6 chiffres. Mais sa vie privée était un désastre. Et l'horloge biologique qui tournait... Tic tac tic tac...  
Une fois qu'elle eut la sensation de s'être vidée et qu'elle ne pourrait plus pleurer avant la prochaine décennie, elle se dressa fébrilement sur ses jambes qui peinaient à la porter.  
La porte d'entrée.  
Et s'il était toujours derrière ?  
Elle fit quelques pas et posa sa main sur la poignée froide. S'il était là, qu'est ce qui se passerait ? Et s'il n'y était pas ? Elle étouffa un sanglot désespéré et ouvrit la porte.  
Il était là. Assis sur les marches. Il la détaillait de son regard perçant. Elle fut incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne bredouille :  
« Me laissez pas... »

xxx

Il avait fermé la porte et n'avait pas ressenti l'envie de rentrer chez lui et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle pleurait, elle était anéantie, et il avait fallu qu'il en rajoute.  
C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait dire des insanités telles que ' _fils de pute_.' Il n'aurait jamais cru que ces 3 mots saliraient autant sa bouche. Pas parce qu'ils lui étaient destinés, il avait déjà entendu pire, mais parce qu'il l'avait poussée à bout. Il avait dépassé les bornes, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas de dire ça. Il avait explosé son quota de conneries, ce soir. Et son muscle atrophié ne l'excusait même pas.  
Il s'assit sur les marches et fixa un point imaginaire dans le ciel noir.  
Il avait été bien trop loin pour qu'elle l'insulte ainsi, alors il avait voulu s'excuser en l'embrassant. C'était son instinct maladroit qui avait guidé sa bouche sur la sienne. Et ce même instinct qui lui avait rappelé qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. Qu'il devait formuler des excuses avec des mots. Il avait rompu le contact. Et tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, c'est ' _Bonne nuit_. ' Il était minable.  
Il avait semé le doute dans l'esprit de Cuddy, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer et ne parvenait pas à le supporter. Hésitant entre revenir sur ses pas et partir, il avait choisi le juste milieu et s'était assis sur le perron. Radicalement plus près de la maison de la doyenne que de son appartement, certes. Assez près pour l'entendre pleurer. Il avait voulu se fracasser le crâne contre le mur pour faire taire ses sanglots qui résonnaient dans sa conscience, et n'allaient pas tarder à torturer son subconscient. C'était de sa faute.  
Elle s'était tue. L'inquiétude l'avait saisi. Il y avait eu un silence radio entre sa sortie et sa crise de larmes. Elle n'aurait pas osé une overdose médicamenteuse ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. ' _Fils de pute_ ' ne lui ressemblait pas non plus... Ce soir, elle était capable de tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi.  
Il voulait se lever et défoncer sa porte. Il voulait tout recommencer. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire ? S'il la trouvait quasi-morte, est-ce qu'il serait capable de le supporter ?  
Il entendit des pas mal-assurés se rapprocher. La porte s'ouvrir lentement. Cuddy se posta sur le seuil, tremblante. Ses joues étaient encore humides. Il s'obstina à la fixer. _Plus jamais il ne la ferait pleurer _se promit-il.  
Elle avait l'air de revenir d'outre-tombe. Aussi fragile qu'un chaton. Aussi frêle qu'une plume. Face à son état, il n'avait rien pu dire, ni faire. Il ne voulait pas tout aggraver. Il se fichait pas mal de ses envies à lui, c'était _elle_ qui comptait. D'abord _elle_. Si elle voulait qu'il soit de service à la clinique jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il le ferait. Si elle voulait qu'il sorte de sa vie, il le ferait. Il serait prêt à tout pour elle.

« Me laissez pas... » murmura-t-elle.

Il se leva et entra chez Cuddy, le cœur battant. Elle ferma la porte et se jeta littéralement sur lui, cherchant ses lèvres avec ardeur. Sous le coup de la surprise, il recula jusqu'à caler son dos contre la porte. Il hésita à la repousser. Elle ne sentait pas l'alcool et semblait consciente de ses actes. Il finit par répondre à ses avances charnelles et l'embrassa à son tour. Il la sentait toujours plus fougueuse, de plus en plus réceptive à ses mains sur son corps. Alors il se laissa gagner par le désir et la suivit dans sa chambre, ne rompant leur étreinte pour rien au monde, abandonnant sur leur passage veste, chemise et pull dans une passion de plus en plus dévorante. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et l'attira à elle. L'instinct maladroit de l'homme lui hurla de tout arrêter. Et il obéit. Il leva la tête, puis replongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, totalement perdue.

« Cuddy, tu vas regretter. »  
Elle pensait avoir perdu la capacité de pleurer. Elle s'était trompée et retint ses larmes. Mais considéra le tutoiement comme positif.  
« J'en ai besoin. » argumenta-t-elle.  
« Je t'ai fait assez de mal pour aujourd'hui. »  
« S'il te plaît. » souffla-t-elle en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.  
« Non. » répondit-il fermement. « Je te respecte trop pour profiter de toi. »  
Elle soupira.  
« Foutu prétexte... Tu les respectes, toutes les putes que tu te tapes ? »  
« C'est pas comparable. »  
Elle retira la pince à chignons de ses cheveux et se glissa sous sa couette. Elle ôta sous soutien-gorge rouge et noir, de peur que l'armature ne la blesse pendant la nuit et le jeta au sol sans ménagement. Elle le sentit se lever et parvint à articuler :  
« Pardon... Me laisse pas... »  
Il revint sur ses pas, se délesta de son jean et se glissa sous les draps, se calant derrière elle et passant un bras sur son ventre. Elle pleura sans un bruit. Le fait qu'il n'essaie pas de voir ou toucher ses seins nus lui prouvait à quel point il la respectait, et qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Même s'il l'avait menée aux larmes i peine une heure.

xxx

Elle frissonna de froid et ouvrit les yeux. Son réveil affichait 5 heures du matin. Elle avait la mémoire vide. En enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller, elle se rendit compte qu'il était humide. Les évènements de la veille refirent surface dans son esprit. La perte de Joy. Le baiser de House. La fuite de House. Le retour de House.  
Le bras de House n'était plus sur son ventre. Elle se retourna et vit qu'elle était seule dans la chambre. Son odeur persistait. Elle fourra son nez dans sa couette, tentant de s'imprégner du spectre de sa présence. Elle eut une violente crise de sanglots et frappa le coussin. Elle ravala ses larmes et se leva. Après un rapide tour de la maison, elle eut la certitude qu'il était parti, une fois de plus. Sans lui laisser de mot, rien. Rien qui puisse témoigner de son passage.

Elle entra dans le hall du PPTH et fila directement dans son bureau, verrouillant la porte et baissant les stores. Elle prit soin de décaler tous ses rendez-vous, elle ne voulait voir personne.  
Elle se rendit dans sa salle d'eau et fixa le reflet peu flatteur que lui offrait son miroir. Elle était pâle, et son absence de maquillage laissait apparents des cernes violacés sous ses yeux rougis et gonflés. Elle se demandait si elle pourrait sourire un jour...  
Elle avait perdu l'appétit et oublia de déjeuner. Elle se noya dans sa paperasse, pour abandonner juste après. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Toutes ses pensées déviaient vers House. Il l'avait encore laissée, et elle ne le détestait même pas. Elle le voulait. C'était le seul qui parvenait à lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à Joy. Joy... Elle sentit les larmes revenir. Vite, réfléchir au cas de House !  
Il lui changeait les idées. Pas de la meilleure façon qui soit, c'est vrai. Elle avait malgré tout besoin de lui. Ce n'est pas en le fuyant qu'elle règlera tout... Mais elle craignait sa réaction, si elle abordait le sujet avec lui. Elle avait peur qu'il fasse comme si rien n'avait existé.

xxx

La balle rouge et grise heurta le mur en bruit sourd.  
_Bam._  
Et retomba au creux de la main de House, qui la renvoya contre le mur.  
_Bam._  
Pourquoi avait-il refusé ?  
_Bam._  
Parce qu'il la respectait.  
_Bam._  
Pourquoi avait-il cédé et était resté à ses côtés ?  
_Bam._  
Parce qu'il voulait se faire pardonner de jouer comme ça avec elle... Même s'il ne jouait pas.  
_Bam_  
Pourquoi était-il parti aux aurores ?  
_Bam._  
Parce qu'il voulait changer de slip.  
_Silence._

Il avait eu peur de son réveil. Il avait senti qu'elle pleurait _encore_. Et il ne le supportait plus. Être la cause de ses pleurs lui était intolérable. Il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait lorsqu'elle se rendra compte qu'il avait encore fui. Lorsqu'il était passé devant son bureau, coupé du reste de l'hôpital par des stores et une serrure, il en avait eu l'inutile confirmation. S'excuser ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Son instinct maladroit lui dicterait des choses insensées. Et elle allait en pâtir.  
Il vit Foreman, Thirteen, Taub et Kutner s'agiter derrière la porte vitrée. Il se leva, prêt à affronter les symptômes du nouveau cas.

xxx

Elle se blottit dans son canapé, s'enroula dans une couverture et s'efforça de se vider la tête. Son regard rencontra la porte d'entrée. Mauvaise idée; elle ferma les yeux.  
Des coups contre sa porte. Des coups de canne. Elle les reconnaitrait parmi des milliers.  
Elle ne bougea pas. Si elle retombait dans le panneau, il allait encore lui faire du mal.

Les coups redoublèrent de fréquence. Elle se leva et se posta derrière la porte, hurlant à House qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas.  
« Vous n'avez pas de courbatures, Cuddy ? »  
« Ah, c'est ' vous ' maintenant ? »  
« Réponds à ma question ! » s'impatienta-t-il.  
« Non, je n'ai pas de courbatures. »  
« Ok, ça prouve que je ne t'ai pas violée. »  
« House ! »  
« Je ne rigole pas. On était à moitié nus, surtout toi, en fait. J'aurais pu te sauter dessus, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »  
« Tu t'es tiré ! »  
« Cuddy, fais moi confiance ! »  
« Tu vas encore te tirer ! »  
« Lisa ! »  
Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer son prénom. Ça faisait tellement longtemps... Elle renifla.  
« Je ne te laisserai plus, Lisa ! »  
Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.  
« Je te le promet ! »  
Elle soupira.  
« J'ai besoin de toi ! »  
Réciproquement. 1 partout, match nul, elle ouvrit la porte et se logea entre ses bras.  
« Me laisse pas... » souffla-t-il.

**THE END.**


End file.
